One Night's Kiss
by Nenebooks
Summary: When Levy was younger she always played outside with her friends and she was quite happy with that. Until one day a little boy named Gajeel moved next door and they started off on a bad note. More and more events that plagued both her and him seemed to put such a strain on their friendship to the point of almost non existing. Until one night in college that would change them both.
1. Chapter 1

14 years earlier

Levy...

"Mavis hurry up," I whined," Lucy and Jet are coming over today for playtime."

"I'm coming," Mavis sighed," you have a lot of energy today Young Miss."

Mavis is Levy's nanny

"Well I haven't had friends over in a week so I'm excited."

"Is that the only reason why?" Mavis says suspiciously.

"Yes of course!" I yell.

While Mavis is questioning me the doorbell rings. One of my butlers informs me that two little guests have come to see me.

"Mavis they're here!" I scream.

"Yes I know I heard him when he said it."

Without hesitation I ran to meet my friends at the door and no sooner did I see Jet I jumped on him.

"Nice to see you again blue moon," Jet smiled.

"I really missed you Jet, a lot, " I said still laying on top on of him.

"Ahem," Lucy pouted, " I missed you too Levy."

"I'm sorry," I said getting up from Jet," I missed you a lot too Lucy."

Lucy smiled in satisfaction," Good."

After Jet gets up from being tackled by me, he suggest we all go play in the tree mansion outside. We stopped calling it a tree house a long time ago because of all the add ons. But before we went to go play Jet told me to change out of my dress and into some pants. When I finally finished changing we went to play.

"We're playing rescue the princesses," Lucy said.

"I have to rescue both of you," Jet said exhausted.

"Yes both, " Lucy said.

"You can rescue me second Jet," I said nicely.

"I'll get you first Levy," Jet said confused.

"No it's fine," I said with a smile.

And so Jet did as I asked and rescued Lucy first. While I waited, I stood on the little balcony.

When Jet climbed back up to the tree mansion he said, " I've come to rescue you princess."

I smiled,"Ok."

As Jet puts me on his back he notices a moving truck next door and ask me who's moving. I just shrugged my shoulders and said I didn't know. When Jet swings down to the ground with the rope he let's us know he's hungry so we run to the front yard to ask if lunch is made. But before I can reach the door I run into someone.

Gajeel...

I can't believe mommy and daddy made us move to another neighborhood. Just as Gajeel was about to complain some more his mom calls him.

"Gajeel hurry up and change clothes we're going to meet the neighbors," my mom yells.

I sigh, "Alright mom."

Fifteen minutes later we start walking over to meet the neighbors.  
When we are welcomed inside the gate my mom starts to instruct me:

"They have a daughter so you be nice to her," she said anxiously.

I just slowly nod. When we reach the door we hear children's laughter coming from the back but we pay it no mind. Until it got closer and closer. I was turning to see who was making so much noise until it hit me literally.

"Ow watch where you're going shrimp," I said without thinking.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," miss anonymous said.

As soon as they heard yelling from in front, one of the butlers opens the door.

"Oh my gosh, Young Miss", the butler said terrified, "are you alright."

I gasped,"Young Miss?"

"I'm fine," she said holding her now bleeding leg.

In a blink of an eye she was on some little boy's back carrying her into the house. My mom and I still standing by the door were invited in by a lady.

"I am so so sorry," my mom said hysterically.

"It's fine," the lady said trying to calm my mom down,"she just hurt her leg."

"Well it's not my fault the shrimp ran into me," I mumbled

"You hush your mouth Gajeel," my mom said angrily.

"I'm Mavis," the lady said, "Levy's nanny."

A few minutes later a boy, a girl, and the shrimp come downstairs. The boy was holding the shrimp's hand. It looked like she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she said for the twentieth time," I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"Tsk, I guess it's ok shrimp," I said in defeat.

She gives me a really bright smile after I said that.

Lucy interrupts,"I'm Lucy and I'm three years old, this is Jet and he's four years old, and this is Levy she's three years old."

I'm Gajeel and I'm five years old.

"Nice to meet you Gajeel," Lucy said," let's all go play outside."

"Oh no no no ," Mavis yelled, " it's Young Miss's nap time."

"Actually it's all of your nap times," Jet and Lucy's nannies said.

"Aw man," Lucy whined," I guess we can't."

"It's about Gajeel's nap time too, " my mom chimes in," we should get going."

"Wait," Mavis yelled," he can take a nap over here."

"Well I guess," my mom said hesitantly," but I'm about to go to work and his father isn't home yet to get him from your house."

"You could always bring his nanny over," Mavis said suggestive.

"You're right!" my mom said, "I'll bring her over."

"Ok great, " Mavis said with a smile and turns to us,"since the nap time room is being remodeled you all will have to sleep in the guests room."

"Can Levy sleep in there with us?" Lucy questions.

"Only if she wants to," Mavis answers, "Do you?"

Levy nods

"Good, then it will be Gajeel and Young Miss in one bed and Lucy and Jet in the other."

"WHAT!",we all yell.

After trying to get our way out of sleeping with our chosen partners Mavis had the last say so. And the partners stayed.

Everyone changed into their pajamas including me. My nanny brought them over and we all laid down in bed.

"Stop squirming,"I growled.

"I'm sorry, it just feels weird," she says.

"Would you prefer to be with Jet," I asked annoyed.

"Of course not," she blushed," it's just it's more comfortable with him."

"Whatever you can leave then," I say a little agitated

What the heck am I doing, I asked myself. It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything.

She interrupts my train of thought," it's not that I want to leave it's just I'm use to sleeping with him so it's more comfortable with him, but you feel warmer than him."

She is so pretty and I love her hair. Wait where did that come from.

"Don't sweat it shrimp I do-

Before I could finish she was already showing me her sleeping face. And soon after I joined her.

Levy...

When I wake up I see a face really close to mine. "Ahh-, I hurry up and cover my mouth when I realized who it was." I sit up to see if Lucy and Jet are sleep and I frown when I see how close they are to each other. I try to hop across Gajeel but I kneed him in the side.

"Ow. What was that for?" Gajeel moaned.

"I'm sor- ," I was about to yell before he put his hands over my mouth.

"You don't have to be so loud you know," he said.  
Next thing I know he grabs my hand and leads me in the kitchen where the nannies were finishing up our lunch.

"Oh Young Miss and Gajeel, how was your nap?

"It was fine," we both say.

"Well it seems like you all are friends now," Mavis says looking down at Gajeel's and I still holding hands.

"NO!"I yell jolting my hand away.

"Is our food ready," Gajeel says aggravated.

"Yes, you all can eat it in the tree mansion."

"Tree mansion?" Gajeel asks.

"Yea my mom and dad got it built for me when I was one years old and we add something new to it all the time, I'll show you once we get our food."

Once me and Gajeel changed clothes we got our food and headed to the tree mansion.

"Woah! This really is a tree mansion."

"See I told you," I say with a smirk. When Gajeel and I finish climbing up the stairs to the tree house we sit at the table. It's was four seats until Droy broke one.

"This place is huge and the food is delicious, " Gajeel says in awe.

"Thank you. We always play here when someone comes over."

Just before Gajeel and Levy were about to finish eating. They hear tiny foot steps and big foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Levy!" Why didn't you wake me and Jet up?

"Sorry I had my hands full literally."

Have you all been up here all this time by yourselves?" Jet questions.

"Ye-

"Yes we have," Gajeel interrupts me.

I look in the corner of my eye to see how Jet reacted and he looked mad. When he was about to give Gajeel a piece of his mind Mavis came up:

"Young miss and Gajeel here's your dessert.

"Thank you," I say gladly

When Mavis leaves we all realize that there are only 3 seats and 4 people.

"Levy can sit on my lap," Jet volunteers.

We all agree to it except Gajeel. " She can sit on my lap since we're both eating dessert now and you all are still eating lunch."

"It's not like it's the first time she's sat on my lap," Jet says confidently.

I hide my face in embarrassment after he says that.

"We'll let the shrimp decide whose lap she wants to sit on ,"Gajeel suggest.

"We-well," I say slowly," I'll sit on Jets lap."

Gajeel...

WHAT!, I said to myself. I didn't want to act like a three year old, but I was hurt so I hurried up, finished my food and ran back into her house. I think I heard someone calling after me I knew it was the shrimp or Lucy. When I ran back in the house Mavis asked me what was wrong I told her nothing, but I think she knew what was up. She told me Levy has a playroom upstairs and downstairs. I could go to either one but the downstairs has a mini playground in it, so I went to that one.

Ten minutes later I hear a girls voice calling for me I knew it was the shrimp, but I didn't answer. I told Mavis not to tell her where I was and I don't think she did because it took the shrimp fifteen minutes to find me.

"There you are," she says out of breathe," I've been looking for you."

Trying to act like I didn't care about the situation I tell her,"my dad should be home so I'm gonna get going."

As I try to walk past her she blocks the doorway with her little body. " I don't want you to go yet," she whispers.

How can a three year old have this much control over me, I ask myself. Swallowing the lump in my throat I say in the meanest way possible without trying to make her cry I have to go. Wait why do I care about her crying or not. She's not my girlfriend like I said.

Levy just sniffles, nods, and moves out my way. She follows me outside as I tell my nanny I want to go home now. All of a sudden when we head towards the gate Lucy runs up and gives me a big hug. I hug back of course.

"It was nice meeting you Gajeel," she said.

I tell her, shrimp, and the annoying Jet it was nice to meet them too. After that day I only see her playing in the yard, but I barely see her then because she reads books most of the time. It's not that I'm not invited over I just don't want to go, at all. I have a party every year for my birthday and I never invited her to one, you can say, I'm still holding a little grudge. But every time she has a birthday party I'm invited. I just never go and I'm definitely not going to start now since I found out Shrimp and Jet started dating once she turned fourteen, that made me sick to my stomach.

It was the day after my sixteenth birthday my mom and dad were gone because their anniversary is two days after my birthday so they went out the day before their anniversary. I was finishing off the birthday cake I hid from the guests when suddenly I get this phone call...

hope you liked it stay tuned to see what happens next. ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel...

It hasn't stopped raining ever since the hospital called me. Half of these people I've never even seen before. Why is it so cold? I could of promised I turned on the heater. Maybe it's broken, I should tell dad to call the mechanic... Oh yeah I forgot.

1 week earlier...

"Hello?" I ask while eating the strawberry I found hiding under the whipped cream.

"Hello, is this the Redfox residents?" the mellow sounding man said.

"Yes it is," I say still eating the cake, "oh but my mom and dad aren't home right now. I can take a message."

"Actually, I'm Detective Zeref and I have some very unfortunate news."

"Uh-oh," I thought, "what did dad do this time?"

"I'm sorry to have to inform you of this, but your parents were in a car accident this morning," the detective said with sympathy in his voice, "and are now in critical condition."

Everything around me went silent. The detective's voice sounded further and further away as seconds ticked by. My stomach seemed to be in knots. And the cake I just ate felt like it was going to come back up any minute now. After a few minutes of trying to process what I was just told, the once far voice of the detective became closer and closer.

"Hello?" the detective asked sounding a bit concerned. As I try to tell the detective I'm here I felt a lump in my throat that prevented me from speaking.

"Hello?" the detective asked again sounding more concerned.

"I'm here," I said trying to hold back the tears that threaten to run down my face.

"Good," he said sounding relieved.

There was a long silence before I finally said, "What hospital?" The detective almost instantaneously said," Magnolia Hospital." He also informed me that Porlyusica isn't in Magnolia right now so there's a different doctor taking care of them.

I didn't have to hear anymore. I hung up the phone and told Kinana, my personal maid, the whole situation. We grabbed our coats and hurried to the hospital, but when we got there they were already gone.

Now it's their repast, and I haven't seen or heard from Levy once. Not at the funeral or the burial. They told me her and that idiot Jet weren't in Magnolia right now. But she still could of called. Not that I need her to call or anything, but I kind of want to see that smile of hers. And I want to see those teeth and lips of hers too.

'What are you thinking Gajeel? She's not even yours.' I try to force myself to realize.

After thinking about her the entire day I finally realize it's about 10:00pm and everyone's gone. After cleaning up I hear a car pulling up and minutes later I hear the shrimp screaming and crying at the same time. I look out to see what happened, but Jet was embracing her and kissing her every where that I should be kissing her. I almost ran out and kicked his butt ,for making her cry but I figured it was probably because of me.

Levy...

When we pulled up to my house, all the maids and butlers were standing outside with troubled looks on their faces. Considering the lateness of the hour and the lack of enthusiasm in anyone's expression, it wasn't difficult to figure out something terrible had happened and I started to get nervous. I think Jet saw it in my face because he grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss on my nose to calm me down. When I got out the car the staff wanted to speak to Mavis first. I gripped Jets hand tighter and started to look for my parents to make sure they were ok. But I couldn't find them.

When Mavis came back over she told me that she needed to talk to me.

She started talking very slowly," Young Miss I'm sorry to inform you that Gajeel's parents were in a car accident last week and passed away at the hospital."

I think I blacked out after that because all I remember is Jet holding and kissing me telling me it's alright. And my face was wet probably from the tears pouring down my face.

We went inside and Jet and I went into my room until he had to leave. Jet tried to make me feel better by tickling me, petting me, and making horrible jokes and he kind of succeeded.

When he was gone I decided to make a cake and take it to Gajeel to see how he was feeling and to apologize. Before I left to go to his house Mavis told me to make sure I watch what I say because he could be sensitive to certain words.

As I walked over I tried practicing how I would speak to him, but everything seemed so forced. When I finally got to his house I rang the doorbell but no one answered. So this time I knocked on the door and told him it was me Levy. A minute later he opened the door. Before I could get anything out he asked me what I was doing there. I froze not knowing what to say or how to react to the question.

And not knowing how I got this out I said, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

That seemed to add more fuel to his fire.

"That has nothing to do with you," he said angrily.

"It so does," I said trying to figure out why all his anger seemed to be towards me, "they've been there for me and my family since I was three."

"Maybe they just felt bad for you because you're with an idiot like Jet," he says in a nasty tone.

"DON'T PUT MY BOYFRIEND IN THIS!" I say without thinking.

That's when I knew I messed up.

And then out of nowhere he yells," YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT WHO ONLY THINKS ABOUT HERSELF AND HER DUMB BOYFRIEND. NO ONE WOULD LIKE A SHRIMP LIKE YOU. MY PARENTS NEVER LIKED YOU AND NEITHER DO I. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU CAME OVER HERE!"

And all I felt were tears burning my eyes about to fall down my cheeks. I shoved the box of cake in his arms and tried to run but something gripped my arm tightly.

Gajeel…

What did I just say to her? Before I could apologize she shoved what looked to be a cake box in my hands and started to turn to run away, but I wound up grabbing her arm. I felt her body shaking and her sniffing in snot. I made her cry..I made my Levy cry.

We stood right there for about a minute while I watched her trying to catch her breath from crying so hard. This bothered me more than it should have.

And then out of nowhere she says, "I'm sorry."

Then she turned her head to look at me. Her face was soaked with tears and her eyes red. My heart broke the longer I stared at her.

Before my mind could think of something my mouth said, "no I'm sorry I should've never said that to you when you did nothing to me.

She says in a low tone, "I should've watched what I said to you in a time like this."

"Would you like to come in?" I say without thinking.

She nods yes.

I run to grab her a face cloth from one of the many towel closets, so she can dry her face.

When I get to the kitchen she has the cake open looking at it with a frown.

"I'm sorry the cake got messed up," she said, saddened.

"No no no it's fine. It's my fault anyway," I say. "Tell Mavis I said thank you for making me this."

"Act..Actually," she said, "I made it myself."

I stop and stare and finally I say, "You know how to bake?" not meaning to sound insulting.

She starts laughing which made me happy and said, "Yeah Jet taught me."

My smile instantly turned into a frown, but her not paying attention continues," he taught me when I turned ten. I kept on burning myself too, but I never said anything because I wanted to show him that I could do this- that I will make the perfect wife when it comes down to it."

She was smiling and blushing from cheek to cheek which made me jealous that she wasn't talking about me to another guy like this. While day dreaming she cuts me a piece and hands it to me.

"Here," she says with a smile, "I know this is your favorite type of cake."

"And how do you know that?" I ask a bit confused.

"When you came to my house, when we were really little, Mavis asked you what type of cake you liked and you said yellow cake with whipped cream and strawberries on top."

"How do you remember that?" I asked astonished. "That was more than 10 years ago."

She laughed again and said, "I always remember what my friends like, so I can make them happy if they're feeling down.

"Now taste," she said shoving a piece of cake in my mouth.

"This is delicious," I said stuffing some more in my mouth.

"Thanks," she said satisfied.

Then her smile turned into a sad face and she says, "I'm sorry about your parents and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at the funeral, burial or repast. I didn't know they even di-"

"It's fine," I say cutting her off. "You weren't even in Magnolia so you couldn't of known."

"But if we didn't stay those 3 extra days at his beach house I could of been back here soo-," I cut her off again for her sanity and mine.

"It's fine," I said again. "I would rather see you smile and have fun then to see you cry.

Then I realized my feelings were starting to come out more than I wanted them to. But those words seemed to put a little ease on her mind.

"Hey do you want to help me sort through some pictures?" I say pointing towards a box sitting on the coffee table in the living room. I start walking towards the room and continue a little louder "one of the maids found the box a couple of weeks ago while cleaning the library. I thought it would have been cool to make a slideshow for my par-...umm…" I stopped in my tracks before I finished the statement. I felt my chest tighten and mouth get dry. I wasn't sure what really caused my reaction but I knew I couldn't finish the statement.

I'm not sure how long I stood there until I felt a hand slip into mine and a soft voice say, "I know they would've loved it." I looked down to see beautiful hazel eyes staring back at me with nothing but care in them. No hint of pity in sight.

"Levy….", I breathed. My heart was beating so hard and loud in my chest I was sure she could hear it. I started to speak but before I could continue she said, "I tell you what. How about you get the pictures out of the box and I'll get us some cake and something to drink?" She smiled at me and all too soon she let go of the hand I didn't realize was still being held until I felt a cold emptiness take its place.

"Actually", I stated as I started towards her direction. She turned around and looked at me quizzically. I chuckled to myself slightly. She makes the cutest faces sometimes. She looked even more confused and asked "what?"

I shook my head quickly to bring myself back to reality and said, "Nothing, but I think I'll get the cake and you handle the pictures. I remember the piece you just gave me and if I get another piece that small I'm liable to give you a noogy Shrimp".

Her confused features softened and her eyes lit up. And a smile that I hadn't seen in years graced her face. My heart nearly stopped. "A noogy?", she said between chuckling. "You wouldn't dare." She stood in a defying stance with her body giving an 'I dare you vibe'. But as I walked towards her, her bravado quickly left and she raised her hands in surrender saying, "Okay, okay. You win. You dish the food and I'll handle the pictures." And she quickly scurried off into the living room.

As I was dishing the food, I heard a slight buzzing sound. At first I was planning on ignoring it but as it continued I realized it must have been Levy's phone. I thought about giving it to her but figured that it could be important and seeing how I was a magnet for earth shattering news, answering one more phone call couldn't make this day any worse….

Levy…

As I picked up Gajeel's baby pictures I started thinking about what happened that day. And what could've happened if I decided to sit on Gajeel's lap instead of Jets.

"I probably wouldn't be in this relationship with Jet," I said to myself. Which didn't sit well on my stomach.

As I kept flipping through the photo album I found this picture of him in the tub crying. I instantly reached for my phone to take a picture, but it wasn't there. I looked under every photo and album but it wasn't in here. And then I remembered I put it on the counter when I had to cut the cake.

I walked down the hallway and wondered what Gajeel was doing. So I yelled, "Gajeel what's taking you so long?" but he didn't answer me. I figured he didn't hear me so I got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen I said again, "what's taking you so lo-?" But the words never came out because all I could sense was blood lust in that room.

"What's wrong?", I said sounding concerned. I questioned, "Is mom and dad ok? Is Je-.

"One of your butler's called", he said cutting me off.

"Ok…," I say sounding even more confused

He continued, "Apparently Master Jet will be spending the weekend over your house and he's on his way over."

"Alright," I ask nonchalant, "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" he sneers, "Why's he spending a night over your house anyway?"

"He always spends a night over my house. Since we were little he did that," I continue, "but since he is getting older now he stopped spending a night as much because of … well you know."

In that instant he slams my phone, stands up and tells me in the most calm voice, "Get out." But I knew even with his tone he meant every word.

"Bu-," I try to say.

"Get out," he says again cutting me off.

He slides me my phone across the counter and turns his back on me . My phone starts vibrating. It's Jet.

I pick and say, "Hey Jet." Trying not to let him know anything is wrong.

"Hey Blue where are you? Are you ok?," he said sounding worried.

"Yea I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute. I'm over a friend's house." I blurted out.

I looked at Gajeel now with a clenched fist.

"You're not over a guys house, are you?," Jet says concerned.

"Yes," I said with no intention of lying to him, "but I would never cheat or hurt you. You know that."

After silence he finally said, "Yeah I know. Hurry back I'll be waiting."

Then he hung up. As soon as I take the phone from my ear Gajeel said get out again in a tone of voice just short from yelling.

The only thing that came out of my mouth was ok and I started walking towards the door. As I was walking out of the door, I looked back and said, "Thanks for having me. It was fun while it lasted. Oh and happy belated birthday." But the only thing he said was 'mhmm' and closed the door on my face.

I walked home and looked back once even though I didn't know what I was looking for. Jet met met me in the driveway and gave me a hug. Being with him made me feel a little better. That same blood lust I felt in the kitchen was the same I felt coming from Gajeel's house. After that night I didn't talk to Gajeel for another 2 years. That was until…

Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for taking a while to make my 2nd chapter. Stay tuned for what happens next. .


End file.
